Far From Kansas
by JuliAngelFace
Summary: A modern day version of Wizard of Oz that mocks pop culture. Please read and review!
1. Break Away

**-Appleton, Kansas-**

I woke up to see dark clouds and sighed. Do you ever feel like your life is in black in white? I do, my life is so dull and dreary, the same old, same old, everyday since I graduated, only now I don't have homework. I'm in rut and I hate. I feel as if I'm missing out, as if someplace else there are people who are doing new and exciting things, while I'm stuck here where there's nothing.

It's gloomy days like this where I sit in my room and listen to music and dream about that other place. That other place where the sun shines everyday, where there's a bustle of people to meet, where opportunities are just dying to meet you, where every night is an event, where there are miles and miles of stores, a place of diversity, a place where I'd belong. One day I was going to go there. I just had to, I was dying here alone, ever since all my friends either left for college or got married. I stayed behind, I didn't have the money nor grade and enough credits to go to a college away from here and getting married was out of the question being that I'd rather die than marry a guy from here A bit snobbish, I know, but I'm just unhappy and restless in this damn one horse town. Especially since I know, deep in my heart, there's a better place for me. I was in a part of my life where I felt like I needed to do something drastic to get myself out of this rut, and junior college and the promise to transfer in two years wasn't going to cut it. I needed change NOW.

This morning, though like the usual ones, was in fact different, because this morning was going to be my last morning here for I wasn't going to sit and daydream anymore about the places beyond my town. No, today I was going to leave my hometown, where I grew up and leave to find the place where I'd start my life.

I got up and dressed and did my usual morning rituals of getting for school. I went to the kitchen where my Aunt Emma was making my Uncle Hank eggs.

"Morning, you want some eggs, Thea?" she asked me.

"No thanks, trying to watch my figure, an actress always---"

"Has to have no skin on their bones," my uncle finished in his own version of my answer.

"No, and do you know how much calories is in that?"

"Now enough, Thea. Have you taken thought in what we discussed yesterday?" My aunt reminded while serving my uncle eggs.

"About what?"

"The conversation that you stormed out on of us asking you to think more about what your direction in life is going to be?"

"Yeah I have and that's, get the hell out of this town."

"I know, hun, but how? The pace you're at you'll be here ten years from now still living with us and trying a new major."

"I doubt that, trust me big change for me is."

"Big change huh?" My uncle scoffed.

"Yeah, big, I'm not off track, okay."

"When was the last time you talked the college counselor? Have you chosen a college yet to transfer to?"

"There's no college we or I can afford other than Kansas state," I gagged.

"Have you looked into scholarships?"

"Please, they won't give me one, my grades aren't good enough."

"Ms. Gretchen called."

What does that old spinster want now?

"No," I said.

"Thea, we can't keep paying for you to just go to junior college and drift off like this. So I was talking with Ms. Gretchen, she's looking for an assistant, I told her about you and she's interested in hiring you. She has a room in that big house of hers for you to live in, rent free, she'll give you hours that allow you to continue school, and if you work hard she's agreed to pay for you're the college you choose to transfer to. Thea, this is a great opportunity and I know you and her have past issues and you can't stand her, but can't you just suck up your pride and take it." My aunt pleaded.

"She killed my dog," I said.

"That was an accident, Thea," My uncle stated.

"No it wasn't, she hated my dog and hit it with her car!"

She did, she killed my poor innocent dog over her stupid garden she claimed he ruined.

"Get over it Thea, it was eight years ago, hasn't that women suffered enough guilt from you?"

"I'm going to school now, bye!"

"Thea, you remember what I said last night, that Hank and I are going to kick you out if you do not make a decision on where you're going," she said after me.

I got into my old black Toyota and looked at the house for the last time, before turning on the radio full blast and driving off singing along to Kelly Clarkson.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky, make a wish, take a chance, and BRREAAKK AWAAYY!"

I started laughing, full of excitement of what lies ahead for me.

Four hours later there were still farm fields, but the weather suddenly changed to darker gray. The sky was almost black. I drove on, changing the station to music instead of talk.

Suddenly something hit my window, I stopped my car in panic. It was tree branch. I heard a strong wind and I slowly turn around.

Oh shit. This is what I get for breaking away? A tornado!

I quickly change gears and drive fast hoping to beat it. I don't want to die! I don't want to die!

I turn the steering wheel and drive in the field, but it seemed to follow me. What am I going to do? Oh no!

I then see a twirling mailing box and before I could comprehend it hits my driver's window and suddenly everything went black.


	2. Ding dong, the bitch is dead!

-**CandyLand-**

I opened my eyes to a rainbow over a blue sky. I sit up. Where am I? Am I dead? I'm in my car, that's a good sign. I open the door and slowly got out of the car.

It was some colorful place of big candy canes and gingerbread houses with gumdrops, and a small blue river, man made, all of it, another good sign I guess. It looked liked a set from Willy Wonka. I saw patches of green and holes. It's a miniature golf park. I looked at my car. It was totaled and smashed into a fake pink tree of satin cherry blossoms.

I gasped at what else I saw. Oh no. Oh this is bad. There were two legs stretched out from under my car. I'm a murderer. I ran over someone!

Suddenly I heard a helicopter from up above. I looked up to see a pink one. It came closer and there was a strong blissful breeze as it landed twenty feet away. Then out stepped a beautiful girl with long blond curls sporting a tiara and cascading pink dress of sparkling sequins.

As she walked up to me she saw what I was gaping at.

"Oh dear," she gasped.

"I didn't mean to, I got knocked out in a tornado and woke up here. I didn't mean to kill her!"

But to my surprise she started shaking but with laughter rather than sobs.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't worry about, oh this is great!" she leaned on me for support as she kept on laughing.

"Excuse me? How is the death of someone great?" I asked skeptically.

"Wait until they find out, you my friend just scored yourself millions of fans by your 'accident"."

"What?"

She suddenly left my side and walked to the middle of the gazebo and knocked on the ground of it. "Hey you all, it's okay to come out. You have to see this!" She called.

A door opened from the ground of the gazebo and out came a bunch of people, the whole town it looked like, dressed in various outfits that matched the theme of this place, some just in regular clothes and other in their work uniforms. They saw what I did.

"Look she ran over Candy!" One shouted.

"I can't believe it!" Another one exclaimed.

What! I don't see what's so funny.

The girl in the tiara and dress walked to me and smiled and pulled me aside, "Hello I'm Linda, otherwise known as last years Miss Goodington winner of the national Goodington pageant."

"I'm sorry I don't. I'm Thea. Look is there a place where I can get my car fixed and a place where I can get a lawyer?"

"Oh please, you'll need no such thing, don't fret. Tell me Thea, what would you say if I told you I can solve all your problems and guide you to the one person who can make all your dreams come true."

"You mean God? Is this some Christian thing?"

She giggled sweetly, "No. See the girl you ran over was none other than the resort heiress, Candy Triton. You know Triton resorts? Well Candy was a wannabe pop princess with no talent what-so-ever to get her to be at her sister's status. But every year Debrah Godfrey holds, this sort of pageant race thing, where she makes the dreams of the winner and her family come true, and that includes stardom. Every city nation wide has a pageant to compete to get to be a contestant. So Candy having no talent and having the looks of a drag queen had her daddy buy this town so she could be a contestant. Candy ruined this once beautiful historic little town, tore down all the old buildings and homes, evicting most of the townspeople, to build her own theme park CandyLand. Her death wasn't your fault. The idiot thought it would a great idea to have the pageant during a tornado so that way she'd had no competition."

"So I take it, this Candy girl, wasn't well liked?"

"That's an understatement."

"So who's this Debrah Godfrey?" I asked.

She gasped in shock, "You don't know who Debrah Godfrey is?"

"Sorry, no," I shrugged.

"Debrah Godfrey is only the most amazing and loved person in all America. Her talk show, Debrah, is the most watched show where she gives and gives to people in need or not, and how can you not have heard of her?"

She was talking about this Debrah Godfrey as if she was Christ himself.

We were soon interrupted by a ear bleeding shreiched of a girl, "Which one of you did it! WHO ran over my sister!"

"That must be Vienna Triton herself," Linda sighed coolly.

Can this Debrah Godfrey save me from her? I mused to myself, in fear…

Next chapter: Follow the Yellow Route


	3. Follow the Yellow Route

**-Follow the Yellow Route-**

If Cruella DeVil and Mommie Dearest had a baby together, Vienna Triton is what they'd get. There she stood wearing what looked to be a sleek designer outfit made of dyed black alligator skin that shined. Her spiked heels clicked as she stomped around sneering accusingly at the people around her and screaming in a dramatic fit that seemed over acted. Her dark hair was pulled back in tight French twist making her look as harsh as wanted to look.

"Which one of you killed my sister! SPEAK UP OR SO HELP ME I'LL—"

"I did it!" I stepped forward.

"You?"

"Yes, that my car, I'm so sorry, it was an accident—"

"You're going to get the chair for what you did Missy!"

"Not precisely," a police officer walked up from the crowed, "According to the situation it's not murder in the first degree, not even close to man slaughter. It was sure accident, Miss, if it was anyone's fault it's your sisters, she didn't seek shelter and Thea was knock out unconscious with no means of killing your sister."

"Do you know just who you're talking to? Do you know who my father is! Once he hears of this, he'll more than beg to differ, he has ties you know."

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't do this on purpose!" I pleaded.

"You know she's right Vienna, the New Miss CandyLand did not plan on killing your sister," Linda smiled, elaborating the Miss CandyLand part.

"What did you say? Miss CandyLand?"

"Why yes Vienna, your sister may have won but she's dead now so the title therefore goes to the runner up and that is Thea," Linda went on and I sensed she got pleasure in telling her this. "It's the rules Vienna," she added.

"This town belongs to OUR family!"

"And this contest is hosted by me and run and paid for by Debrah Godfrey-who also has many ties."

"Honestly I don't really want the title, It's alright, let her keep it," I protested.

Linda ignored me, "And even if you donated your father's genuine red T-bird, it also goes to Thea," she said to Vienna and also in way of getting me to stay with the promise of a car to drive.

"She's NOT getting the car!"

"Oh she is, your family donated it, it now belongs to Miss CandyLand," Linda takes her tiara off and places it on my head.

"You take that tiara off right now!" Vienna was fuming in rage and looked as if she was about to attack me.

"Oh Vienna, I wouldn't really do that if I were you, were on camera right at this moment," she motioned to the helicopter and out came a camera crew.

"This isn't over with yet! I'll be back. You haven't seen the last of me Missy! I'll get you you little hick, I'll get all of you! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER MESSED WITH THE DAUGHTER OF WESTON TRITON!" And she was off in a flash of gray smoke from her tacky black rhinestone covered Harley.

There was a silence before Linda spoke, "Yes well she left the body of the younger 'daughter of Weston Trition' behind to rot, not sure if she'll 'be back' for it but I think she's going to be more sorry than we," she mused teasingly, breaking the ice Vienna left behind too. "And you of course," she said to me in reassurance. "Will someone be as kind as to fetch an ambulance for Candy?"

"So I won a car?" I asked still confused and thinking this had to be a dream.

"So you're interested?" she raided her eyebrow.

"What other choice do I have?"

"Well you can stay here Miss, hell we welcome with open arms the one who killed that vicious bitch," A man stated.

"Did you fall from heaven to rid us of her peril?" another said.

"You're my hero!" a kid cheered.

"You girl are a miracle!" a woman added.

"I'm really am no miracle what happened was dumb luck, I was driving down a road the wind began to blow and suddenly this tornado cam about and just then what happened was just fate, a mail box knocked me out and I woke here with a dead girl under my car."

"Oh that's just rich!"

"So how bad was this Candy?" I asked.

"She tore down my family library, it was in our family for generations and she just bulldozed it to make way for a roller coaster!" One cried.

"She put most of us out of are jobs and so many of us had to take jobs at her park just to put food on the table."

"The only thing she didn't tear down was our school, hospital, and police station."

So you see Thea, you just saved a whole town from starving by what you did and so you deserve to wear this crown and whatever you decide, well support you."

"Yes miss, anything for the one who ran over Candy," The police officer added.

"So what do you say Thea, would you like to be a contestant on Debrah's Follow Your Dreams race?"

It was all to over whelming and too good to be true, but what do I have to lose?

I smiled, "I'm in."

Everyone cheered and suddenly I was carried off to the gazebo.

"Stanley get the camera ready!" Linda called.

The make-up person quickly did what she could in the five seconds to airing. Everybody rearranged himself or herself, the crew got in their places, and Linda flipped her hair and grabbed the microphone.

"Welcome to Debrah's Follow Your Dreams, I'm last years winner Linda North and I'm here with the winner of the CandyLand pageant and new contestant, Thea—"

"McGale," I whispered to Linda.

"Thea McGale, how do you feel Thea?"

"Excited," I said in a near whisper.

"Well prepare to be more excited. Bring out what she's won!"

Suddenly the most gorgeous sparkling red car I have ever seen rose up from an electric trapdoor by the bridge.

"You have ten days to drive that car to DZ studious in Hollywood using only this route, the yellow route in this map here," she hands me the map. "Can you do it Thea, or is this dream not worth it?"

I grab the map and look into the camera with confidence, "I can do it."

"Were off in five, four, three, two, one!"

"Okay, Thea, there's five thousand dollars for hotel and food and what now in the dashboard, use it wisely, there's a cell phone, my number is on it, call me if you get into any trouble. Our camera girl, Tori Tom will accompany you and record your journey, she will be silent because she isn't allowed to speak to you, she is only there to film you."

Tori was this short girl with spiky dyed back hair and black eyeliner, wearing all black. She looked like a clone of Winnona Ryder in Beetle Juice.

"Hi," I said to her.

She nodded and got in the car.

"Good luck," Linda said to me handing me the keys to the car.

One of the townspeople hands me my bag, "We shall never forget you." I thanked him and got into the driver's seat of the car.

They opened the gate of the theme park and I started the car, still unsure of what I was going to do and where I was going. But I smiled as the crowed wished me well and ran after my car as I drove in celebration of me starting my journey.

I took a deep breath. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Scarlett Crowe

**-Scarlett Crowe-**

I kept on checking the map as I drove and questioning what I was doing going along with this. The map was messed up. The route didn't make any sense. It was the super long and windy way to Hollywood. Going to usual straight route would take half the time, but no, I HAD to follow the yellow route and no other route but that.

Plus it was super awkward to have a silent camera girl recording your every move.

"So is this a national show?" I nervously asked.

She nodded.

"This is going to be on national television?"

She nodded.

I gulped, "So millions of people are going to see me right now driving the car?"

She nodded again.

I looked at myself in the rear view mirror...I so should of worn a different outfit, I look like such a hick with my short blue poka-dot dress with a white shirt underneath and tight black lace leggings. Well at least I wore my lucky red flats, which are so comfy and yet so stylish; they should be since they're European designer knock-offs that burned a hole in my wallet when I bought them.

I was so into musing about my shoes I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. The minute I realized I looked at the road sign and looked at the map. It didn't match! I was off track.

Tori the camera girl was holding up a note pad reading, "You're not on the right route."

"Yes I know that!" I snapped poorly hiding how panicked I was, "I'm just taking a short cut!" I lied.

Tori jotted in her notebook, "Short cuts are against the rules," she reminded me.

I didn't answer her and drove on not wanting to swallow my pride and turn the car around.

"Admit it, you're lost," she held up that stupid notebook again.

"Just shut up!" I said, learning that silence wasn't really silence when the quiet person has a strong opinion on everything. Her glances and facial expressions said enough and sometimes too much.

Like just now how she shrugged and rolled her eyes, that telling me, "Fine, whatever, is lost. I don't care." We communicated quite fine despite her oath of silence.

I'm still not going to turn around though and give her the satisfaction.

It was so dry and hot where we were at the moment, but it wasn't a desert, there was green grass...but as I drove on the answer appeared. Mansions, pools, golf courses, country clubs, and resorts, why of course, this is a rich area of man-made fake everything with nothing natural.

I heard the jotting of her pen and I looked through the rear view mirror and tried to read the note backwards.

"Why don't you stop and ask for directions?"

"Yes, thank you, I know, that's what I was planning on doing," I finally swallowed my pride. I see a resort with a pool in front and pull over and parallel park in front. "I'll be right back," I told Tori, getting out of the car.

The pool was near empty, the only person there being a lifeguard sitting in a high perch. She looked like a model. She was tall with tan skin and bleach blond hair, sporting sunglasses and a red swimsuit. I open the gate and walk to her.

"Miss," I called. He looked to be sleeping. "Excuse me...um...miss!"

She sat up, "What? I'm up?"

"Sorry, I'm kinda lost and I was wondering how I can get back to highway 39," I explained.

"Well some people go right, and some people go left, and some people just go both ways," she yawned.

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense to me."

"Are you like playing me or something? Please just tell how to get there and if you don' know then just tell me you don't know and---"

"Alright, alright, chill. Where are you heading?"

"Hollywood."

"Okay, why the hell do you want to go to highway 39 then? That's like the maze way that'll take twice the time and gas. And if you're the type dream of stardom, you'd want to get there as soon as possible."

"I know but you see I have to follow route 39 because I'm on--" I was interrupted by a group of polo shirt wearing boys.

"Hey Scarlett! Who are talking too!" One of them called.

"Hey Blondie, did you get into a college yet!" Another one added.

"Naw, I don't think Barbie girl is going to go to college. She likes the mindless job of being a lifeguard."

"What do you guys want? Can't you see I'm busy," she said, ignoring their taunting.

"We found another blond joke for you."

"Oh joy, another joke," she muttered.

I didn't want to get into it, but I felt like I had to. But I didn't know her, so how could I defend her?

"Who's the girl?" the leader of the polo shirt pack, the one with the pink polo, asked.

"She's lost, not single or interested," the lifeguard sighed.

"Hey I know you!"

I stepped back, "You do?"

"Yeah, hey you're the girl who killed Candy!"

"How do you know?" I nervously asked.

"It is you! I saw you on TV!"

"How? That was fours hours ago!"

"News travels fast, hon." Scarlett looked at me, "so is that why you have to take that highway?"

"Yeah, I have to get to Hollywood as soon as possible using that highway."

"Don't leave, stay awhile and hang out with us sweetheart," one of them put their arm around me in a too friendly manner.

"No thanks, I have to get going as soon as I learn how to get back on the highway."

"She's not your sweetheart Brett, so leave her alone."

"Stay out of it, Blondie, and go back to getting a tan."

"Hey Brett, isn't that Christie over there in the weight room? Yeah I see her with Heather and Jessica. Gee I wonder if I should talk to them and tell them how you--"

"All right, we're going Scarlett."

"Then go."

"Maybe you should ask her to take you with her, I heard America's Next Top Model is having auditions, they could sure use another blonde who has great skills in tanning and looking pretty." He said before leaving and laughing with his pack.

"So you're the famous it girl who killed the anti-Christ pop singer," she asked hiding being hurt by what he said.

"Yeah but not intentionally."

"Life is not about intentions; life is one failed plan after another."

"Why's that?"

"Look at me. For as long as I could remember, I wanted to go to Stanford and become a brain surgeon. So all through school I worked my ass off getting the highest grades, taking extra courses, doing as much extra curricular activities possible, and applying to every scholarship I could get my hands on. Then the SAT's come and I get a low score, I take it again, I got a lower score, and no matter how hard I study and prepare for it I get the same damn score."

"Well you have a high GPA, why can't you just use that?"

"I can't, I have to get a high SAT score as well if I want to get into any Ivy League. My scores are so low, not even a state school would take me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I don't know why I told you all this. I guess I'm just fed up with everyone taking me for just another dumb superficial blonde bimbo with no mind of her own, I just feel that I have to prove everyone wrong."

"I never thought of you as a dumb blonde, a bitchy blonde, but not dumb," I truthfully said.

"Thanks, I guess."

I thought for a minute. Maybe..."You should come with me," I suddenly said.

"What?"

"You should come with me to Hollywood."

"You barely know me."

"I know enough. I think I can help you."

"How could you help me?"

"Well okay I can't, but hey don't you want to just leave and go somewhere else where no one would see you as a dumb blonde?"

"And you think Hollywood is that place?" she asked sarcastically.

"Do you want to sit on that perch day after day sulking about a test score?"

"I don't have a choice; I need to pay the bills."

"You do have a choice, and who knows, maybe this Debrah Godfrey lady could help you."

Her eyes widened, "Wait a minute...Did you say Debrah Godfrey? Thee Debrah Godfrey?"

"The one and only."

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"You didn't ask."

"That woman is like God, she can make anything happen."

"Exactly. So are you coming? I could sure use a navigator."

"Okay then, just let me get my stuff and I'll meet you here," she said. "By the name what's your name?"

"It's Thea," I said.

"Mine's Scarlett as you heard, Scarlett Crowe."

"Not O'Hara?" I joked.

"Hah, funny," she grumbled, "Though I do have a brother named Rhett amongst four others name Brett, Garrett, Jett, and Everett."

"You're joking."

"'Wish I was. Those boys teasing me were them."

"So how did they get into college?"

"Football, Basketball, Baseball, and Soccer, Go figure."


	5. Tim Mahn

**-Tim Mahn-**

Vienna Triton was a hotel heiress who dropped out of private school at fourteen to party and spend money. And after four years of scandals, shopping, and being high, Vienna started to notice that wasn't well liked and that all the attention on her was negative. Wanting to change that she sought a way to get respect and positive attention is there was such thing. She strived to become a bubble gum pop star and shocked the world with a voice so unique and so stunning, she managed to get the right kind of fame…for awhile.

Then this girl from Kansas comes along and achieves all that by mere accident.

"How can that little brat get more press than me?!" Vienna asked on her cell phone while driving her pink Bentley convertible.

"We have bigger problems to discus Vi," her agent pointed on the other line, "You haven't had a new album is over two years, people are starting to talk!"

Vienna's fame was dimming and she was in fear of losing her status.

"Well excuse me if the death of my beloved sister isn't a good enough excuse!"

"That was yesterday and you're kinda doing a bad job at mourning."

"I got it! We'll have a big funeral for her, televise it all and like have a parade in New York, like Princess Di's funeral, and I'll make a huge display crying on her coffin."

"Your father just wants a simple and private service."

"Simple and private my ass! She may have been an ugly twit but even she deserves to go in style on TV."

Her sister Candy was her shadow. The ugly sister who wanted a chunk of her fame like a jealous sibling wants a birthday present too when it isn't their birthday. Candy unlike her sister wasn't as well liked as her sister was(not that her sister actually was, only in her mind), in fact Candy was voted number six on the most hated person list. Even her own relatives hated her. Her father actually wanted to keep it simple because he wasn't sure if anyone was going to show.

"A new album would be easier."

And there is just one minor thing not mentioned…Vienna had no talent what-so-ever and couldn't sing a note. All she really had was bought off good looks, a trust fund, and a power over her family's hotel chain.

"My voice quit and ran off to who knows where! How the hell could we replace her now?! Or even find her?!"

Ruby Shu was the girl hired to be her singing voice. Nowadays many could tell when a bad singer's voice is fixed. So Vienna wanted a voice so naturally brilliant and with no trace of being computer generated. She found this voice in a Japanese foreign exchange student. She did everything to bribe and black mail the girl for her voice. But Ruby wasn't gullible or weak. She knew her worth and the power she had over Vienna…

"The detective is doing his best, he's searching everywhere, checking out every coffee shop and theater from here to there for this Ruby girl."

"He needs to look harder! She couldn't have gone far."

"Obviously Ruby has if even you can't get to her."

"I may not be able to get to her by I sure as hell am able to get to that brat from Hicksville."

"And how are you going to do that?"

She smiled, "I have my ways."

"Vienna just where are you right now?" he asked nervously.

"On highway 39, following that little car thief hick," she laughed.

**0o0o0**

"So why doesn't this Tori girl talk?" Scarlett asked after I picked her up at her place and we headed off and got on to highway 39.

"She's not allowed to. She's only allowed to film us."

"So is she going to film everything?" Scarlett asked with the camera in her face, while she was sitting in the front seat of the car.

"Unfortunately yes, it takes some getting used to, after awhile you don't notice it."

"Really?" she looked at me skeptically.

"Okay it makes me self conscious and I can't help but contemplate ripping the camera out of her hands and throwing it out the window."

Tori backed away from me.

"I'm not actually going to throw the camera Tori, I was just saying I wanted to."

"Can't say the same about me. You hungry?"

"Yes, why?"

"Take a detour to this town."

"What's in the next town?"

"Just do it."

"Fine, I will."

I drive off the highway to the dirt road leading to a small town called Goodington. A town that was actually smaller than mine. Wow. There were apple trees everywhere with Queen Anne type old houses painted all sorts of bright pastels. And each house was either a bakery, a cafe, a gift shop, a candy and ice cream parlor, or a store all offering this Apple thing or that from apple pie, to apple creams, to apple donuts, to apple pancakes and waffles, to apple juice, to cider, to apple brandy and wine, to caramel apples, to apple jams, to even apple sandwiches!

I pulled the car over to a stand of caramel apples that were making my mouth water. I practically ran out and picked one up, and just when I was about to take a bite an old woman came out.

"Just what do you think you're doing miss?!"

"I'm so sorry, I've been traveling long ways and I'm just so hungry I couldn't help myself. I have the money to pay—"

"That's what they all tell me before they rob me!" she sneered.

"Put it back Thea, you don't want any of _those_ caramel apples. The caramel apples in Terri's Apple Dream shop aren't brown and mushy inside," Scarlett interrupted.

"The caramel apples in Terri's Apple Dream are the frozen generic kind from Costco. Mine are home made with love."

"Well they sure don't taste like it!" Scarlett said back

What was she doing? I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Keep the apple, you won't find a caramel apple like that anywhere else, I promise!"

"Thank you!" I said, really grateful. "You're a genius!" I whispered to Scarlett.

"No, I just had been here many times before enough to know how to get free food."

I took a bite to find that it really was mushy inside and tasted awful, "yuck!" I spit it out.

"Though I forgot to warn you that Terri's Caramel Apples are actually the good ones."

I stopped, something wasn't right. The door of the car was open. I know I close the door behind me, I'm positive I did.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I didn't leave the car door open," I said before running to the car. I look in to see someone had ripped out and cut the wires. I looked around to see who could have done it.

Scarlett saw too, "Okay relax, there's a good mechanic near by. He can fix it. You have money right?"

Tori tapped me and pointed to a note on the dashboard. I immediately opened it and read it out loud, "Surrender now Thea before more accidents happen. PS you're fired Scarlett," I looked at Scarlett, "what does she mean you're fired?"

"My lifeguard job that I left was at one the Tritons. I was going to quit anyways. She doesn't scare me; she's too stupid to be a threat to anyone. I mean come on; she trashed your car less than a block away from an auto shop! Close the door, I'll take you to the mechanic."

An hour later…

"This amazing! I can't believe you fixed it," I told Mr. Mahn, the old mechanic and owner of Johnny Appleseed's Auto Shop.

"I'm been known to work miracles," he smiled.

"How much will it be then?" I asked.

"Oh no miss, it's on the house. I can't thank you enough for running over that bitch. She was planning on this town too. I can't imagine what would happen if she did."

"There must be something I could to repay you."

"You did more than enough, trust me."

"Please, I'll feel terrible if I don't pay you," I pushed, not being able to accept charity.

He thought for a moment, "You know there is something you could do for me."

"What? Anything."

"See that boy over there, the one sitting on the steps moping and playing that damn guitar?"

"Yes," I look over to the steps to the good looking boy with big blue eyes that has been there the whole time doing nothing, looking like a statue.

"That's my son, Tim, last year his childhood sweetheart left him to peruse a career in California, and he hasn't gotten over her since. He's been depressed, bitter, and waiting for her to return to him. Been like that for a year now. It's like he lost passion for everything. All he does is work, sleep, and play that guitar. I know she ain't coming back to him and I sure don't want him to be like this forever. Before he was different; before he was so much love for everything, there'd never be a dull day for him. He had so much life in him and now he's like a zombie. I'd be forever in your debt if you could take him to California with you. Maybe getting out will show him that there is life after heartbreak and that will bring him back to the way he was. I'm sure he'll go with you in hopes that he'll find her there and get her back. But I know, he'll get over her as soon as he sees the world beyond this small town and realize that they're other fishes in the sea."

I can do that. He is very cute. "I don't see why not," I agreed.

"Really?"

"Yep, I would love to help."

"You're an angel!... Just one thing, if you take him," he disappears for a minute and rushes back with a bottle of pills, "These are his anti-depressants, he must take one every six hours, and these should get him to lighten up for awhile a temporarily be productive."

Okay, I thought to myself. I really don't know what to think about psychiatric drugs, but I smile anyways…Oh crap why did I say yes? "So what happens when he's off them?"

"He's pretty much like how he is now, moping and unable to do anything but cry and talk about his past with her."

Scarlett returns with a bag of food, "I got enough food for us to last us awhile…" she saw the pills, "What are those for?"

"Those are for our new traveling buddy, Tim," I pointed towards the boy.

"I'll put these in the car," she said sheepishly, unsure of what to make of my decision.

"I'll get his things together while you introduce yourself," Mr. Mahn said.

I slowly walk to Tim, "What song are you playing?"

"I'm playing a song I wrote for my Lorinda. That's a beautiful bracelet," he commented.

"Thank you."

"Lorinda had a bracelet like that," said starting to choke up.

Oh my god!

"I heard she left to go to California."

"Yes, my heart is now in California pursuing a singing career," he sobbed.

"Well I'm going to California, if you're interested in coming too."

He stopped and looked up at me with light in his sky blue eyes, "I'll be able to be with her!"

"Be in the same state as her, yeah that's kinda the idea. I take it you're interested."

The light suddenly died in his eyes, "What's the use? She's probably forgotten me by now."

I wanted to shake him and say "Snap out of it! There's more to life than one girl!"

I decided to play along, "Maybe she hasn't, and maybe she's waiting for you to come to her like you're waiting for her to come back. That could be the case. But you'll never know just sitting here doing nothing. Last I heard love is doing everything to get to your soul mate, not sulking over her absence. You're her knight in shining armor, not the damsel in distress! So get up and go with me!"

"You're right! I should go! I can't get her back waiting for her. I have to go there and win her back! There's so much I have to do! I have to pack!"

"That's the spirit!" I nervously chuckled. Oh god, he's a nutcase.

"I see the pills are kicking in already," his father appeared.

"Some pills," I looked down at them.

**0o0o0**

"I can't believe you! I didn't think you were serious about dragging him along," Scarlett said for the millionth time. She was driving now and was better at it than I, being good with directions.

"I felt bad. His father did fix this car," I answered.

"What part of California are we going to?" he asked

"Hollywood," I said.

"So what's with the camera?"

"We're on a reality show."

"No way! Awesome," he said a little too laid back.

"That doesn't make you nervous?" Scarlett then asked.

"Naw. So what if I'm on TV. What's this reality show about and why are you on it?"

"It's a funny story, I ran over this girl by accident, she turned out to be this evil owner of the this town she abused, I became a hero, and I got the title of Miss Candyland and now I have to follow this rout to Hollywood ASAP for the chance to win and have all my dreams, and the dreams of the people who accompany me, to come true," I explained in a nutshell.

"Interesting…Lorrinda won the title of Miss Goodington before…never mind," he trailed off.

Wait…Miss Goodington… No way! Wasn't Linda the former Miss Goodington's winner…Linda must be his Lorrinda! Of course! That's why I felt I had to take him with me! I have to bring these two back together.

This proves my theory that everything happens for a reason. I was meant to find him because I can help him. I know how to get him what he actually needs.

**0o0o0**

Linda was hiding out in her dressing room again crying. She didn't know if she could take another day of this. She was so lonely. How funny. How can someone with millions of fans be lonely and feel so unloved. On bad days like this, she would lock herself in her dressing room and look through her old photo albums and yearbooks.

She felt trapped, trapped in a world of glitz and glam, a world so bright on the outside, so promising, yet was dark on the inside and full of lies. There was no way of breaking out. No way of going back. And here she was, leading another naïve girl into this world, feeding her false promises, and giving the illusion of a better life. She felt sick. It would have been better if it were Candy. It would have been easier on her soul. Candy deserved this not this young girl with sparkles of wonder and hope in her eyes. Linda hoped that this girl was going to wake up soon a see the reality. But part of her didn't, part of her wanted Thea to follow in her footsteps, because if that were to happen Thea could replace her and give her the chance to escape. The scary thing was Linda didn't know if there was enough goodness left in her…

**0o0o0**

Tim was in the back with Tori, looking out the window in a catatonic state. "Tim are you alright back there?" I asked in concern. It was strange; an hour ago he was really talkative and intent on the subject.

He was as quiet as Tori and loosely gave a thumb up sign, not saying a word and strumming his guitar.

It has been hours since we left and who know when he has his last pill. "Should I give him his pill?" I whispered to Scarlett.

"Hell yes if you don't want him to jump out of the car and kill himself," she looked back at him.

"I just feel wrong about it."

"Who are you Tom Cruise? There's nothing wrong with drugs, he needs to increase his levels of neurotransmitters norepinephrine and serotonin in his brain, and crying, sulking, and eating healthy isn't going to do it."

"So what, is he going to be on these things for life then?"

"No, eventually he'll come to a point where he won't need them."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know; when he gets over her." She shrugged.

"How can he when these pills make him forget about her? He's forever going to be dependant on these drugs."

"Look drugs aren't bad, certain people who abuse them are. Some people need drugs and the drugs help them to make themselves better."

"I agree and yes, but he's vulnerable and those types of people are the ones who abuse them. And for those people, drugs are bad," I said thinking about my Uncle and his past battle with smoking.

"He's not vulnerable, he has an illness. Give him his pills and you'll see the positive difference."

"Can you two stop talking about me and just give me my happy pills?" Tim suddenly said making us both silent in awkwardness.

"Sure," I finally said reluctantly tossing the pill bottle to him. I didn't know what else to say.

"I wouldn't worry Thea, these pills can't hurt me anymore than love ever did."

"How long have you been on them?" I asked.

"A while now. They're not so bad; they get me going and get my mind off emotions and on to better things like working. My father would have kicked me out if it weren't for them. You just caught me at a bad time when I forgot to take them. I'm not always like that."

"Then why did you agree to come with us?"

"I figured it would be good for me, what the hell. My life can't get any worse if I get a life."

"Do you even plan on trying to find Lorinda?" I asked, knowing that he's going to run into her again soon, being that she is the host.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know, to get closure?" I shrugged.

"What good would closure do me? Closure isn't going to get me up in the morning and through the day," he said before taking a pill. "I'd rather be heartless and productive than an emotional victim frozen in past misery."


End file.
